


If I Die Young

by icantimallergic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I Made A Thing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantimallergic/pseuds/icantimallergic
Summary: Video-Peter Parker If I Die YoungMusic by Sam Tsui





	If I Die Young

[Peter Parker-If I Die Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7U-w_Si9H0)


End file.
